THE WAFFLES SHOW
by live long eat waffles
Summary: this show will have way more characters then I put
1. START of a great show

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

SONG = Do you like WAFFLES yeah we like WAFFLES do you like PANCAKES yeah we like PANCAKES do you like FRENCH TOAST yeah we like FRENCH TOAST BREAKFEST combo song ends (I just wrote that so you knew what the song was in the rest of the chapters I am going to say the WAFFLES song ends). This show is going to be a talk show (that is funny duh) and is going to consist of people in real life, in shows or duh in BOOKS! So meet the cast that is going to be talking to the people that come into the show,

1st is WAFFLES = me

Real name = TAYLOR

Fun fact = LOVES WAFFLES!

2nd is Felix son of Hecate = my best friend (name is to long so I will say his real name)

Real name = FRASER

Fun fact = is a Greek Mythology FREAK (ha it rhymes)

Last but not least = girl with pen

Real name = NOT TELLING

Fun fact = LOVES BOOKS! 

**SOOO HOPE YOU INJOY THE SHOW!**


	2. the first episode!

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

The WAFFLES song ends

Today we are here with Aang from Avatar the last Air Bender

Aang: hi I am so happy I'm here!

Waffles: and were happy you're here

Girl with pen: yeah

Fraser: me to

Waffles: so Aang how is life

Aang: good just my whole nation is dead _saying this covered in tears_

Fraser: ok this is awkward

Girl with pen: I know we should make popcorn

Fraser: I will get it ready

Girl with pen: ok thanks

Waffles: ok moving on and can you make me some popcorn

Aang: _now not crying his eyes out _so do you have any more questions

Waffles: yeah how come Sokka is the leader of the group?

Aang: he is not I am obviously

Sokka walks in at that moment

Sokka: oh really

Aang: YEAH you got a problem with that!

Sokka: Yeah I do!

Waffles: um come down guys

Sokka + Aang: _at the same time say_ **NO! **

Waffles: ok gosh

Girl with pen: Back with popcorn what I miss and why is Sokka here

Fraser: we will tell you later

Waffles: yeah long story

Girl with pen: OK

Sokka and Aang: _still bickering_

Aang: clearly I am more of a leader than you

Sokka: how dare you say that?

Aang: I just did

Waffles: you guys are still bickering OMG hey this is really good popcorn

Fraser: I second that

Girl with pen: I second that

Fraser: you can't second that I did

Girl with pen: It doesn't matter

Fraser: oh yes it does

Girl with pen: just SHUT UP!

Fraser: No you say I third that

Girl with pen: not till I die

Fraser: I can arrange that

Girl with pen: oh really I could take you down

Fraser: TRY!

Waffles: will you both SHUT UP and go on with the show

Sokka: oh you do not talk about my momma

Aang: just did

Aang and Sokka start to fight

Same with Fraser and Girl with pen

Waffles: STOP FIGHTING!

They don't listen and keep fighting

Waffles: sorry but I have to end this

WAFFLES song starts and the curtain closes


	3. POPCORN!

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

The WAFFLES song ends

Today we have Mordecai and Rigby from Regular show

Mordo: hey what up

Rigs: hey

Waffles, Fraser and Girl with pen: HEY

Waffles: so what you two been up to lately

Fraser: yeah

Mordo: well we have been working in the park duh

Rigs: and we have been playing video games

Mordo: so that's pretty much it

Girl with pen: cool

Waffles: so

Mordo: do you guys have any soda?

Fraser: yeah we do!

Girl with pen: I will get some

Everybody takes a sip of soda

Rigs: so I heard you guys were having a contest later on like 2-3 episodes later

Waffles: yeah I don't want to give away too much but there is going to be a new member to the group

Fraser: yep

Mordo: AWESOME!

Rigs: Yeah

Girl with pen: yeah and we are going to eventually going to have a prank war

Waffles: so how is life?

Mordo: good but Benson is always bugging us

Rigs: yeah and he says were not responsible

Waffles: ug I hate that

Girl with pen: I second that

Fraser: _right after _I second that

Fraser: ah you suck

Girl with pen: ha is it funny now

Girl with pen: say it say it say I third that

Fraser: NEVER!

Waffles: God do you guys ever SHUT UP!

Fraser and Girl with pen: NOO!

Mordo: um this is awkward

Rigs: yeah

Waffles: sorry there being annoying as usual

Fraser: HEY!

Girl with pen: fine we will shut our mouths

Fraser: yeah right

Waffles: Fraser makes popcorn NOW!

Fraser: Fine

Girl with pen: _mutters under her breath _finally

Mordo: so how is it been on the show

Waffles: well it's pretty good but we only have two episodes

Rigs: that's good

Waffles: yeah

Waffles: good nothing bad has happened

Mordo: what do you mean?

Waffles: well last time we had to end the episode because of fighting

Rigs: oh

Waffles: well were is Fraser

Girl with pen: FRASER!

Fraser walks in

Fraser: what?

Waffles: where is the popcorn?

Fraser: wait I will get it

Fraser walks back in with 14 bags of popcorn

Girl with pen: now I see why it took so long

Waffles: um let's end the show and eat

Fraser: ok

WAFFLES stars playing

The curtain closes

All you can here is 5 people munching on popcorn


	4. BATTLE OF THE BITCHES!

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

**(I**n this episode there might be **ALOT **cursing so don't say I warned you**)**

The WAFFLES song ends

Today we have princess bubblegum and flame princess

Waffles: hey what's up in Ooo?

F princess: nothing

PB: yeah nothing really

Girl with pen: that's cool

Fraser: what I want to know is what's up with Fin

Waffles: yeah are you mad about F princess dating Fin

PB: no it's cool I already know that Fin liked me before F princess showed up

F princess: um sure as soon as I showed up he fell in love with me

PB: oh yeah

Girl with pen: girls stop we are here to answer questions not BATTLE

F princess: shut the hell up pen girl

Waffles: oh looks like its three way brawl

Fraser: FIGHT! FIGHT!

PB: stay out of this PUSSY Penny

Girl with pen: did you just call me PUSSY PENNY!

F princess: OH YES SHE DID!

PB: F princess you shouldn't be talking, shall I say FUCK princess

Waffles: now joining FIGHT! FIGHT!

Fraser: Waffles we should make popcorn

Waffles: yeah!

Fraser: let's go

Waffles and Fraser leave to make popcorn

Meanwhile

F princess: shut up peanut butter

PB: shut the **FUCK** up!

Girl with pen: I am glad I am not in this anymore

PB: no you're not PUSSY Penny

F princess: hahahahahaha!

Girl with pen: FUCK you FUCK princess

F princess: OMG I AM GOING TO FUCKING FLIP OUT!

PB: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Girl with pen leaves the room cursing

F princess: guess Girl with pen can't handle this

PB: got that right for once

F princess: shut up

PB: like that will ever happen

F princess: ok truce

PB: ummmmmmmm truce!

:D

Fraser comes in the room

PB: where have you been?

Fraser: well we made popcorn and

Waffles comes in

Waffles: WAFFLES!

Waffles passes out WAFFLES while Fraser passes out POPCORN

Waffles: so who won the argument?

F princess: we truced

PB: yeah it wasn't worth it

Fraser: COME ON! And were is Girl with pen

Waffles: yeah where is that girl

Fraser: with pen and starts cracking up

PB: GOOD WAFFLES AND POPCORN!

F princess: I second that

Girl with pen comes into the room

Waffles: hey were you been

Girl with pen: playing darts with Frasers face on the board

Waffles: getting your anger out

Fraser: HEY!

Girl with pen: yeah I was FUCKING PISSED OFF!

PB: from me

F princess: me too

PB: we made her PRETTY mad!

F princess: yeah sorry

Girl with pen: its ok I'm better now

EVERYONE: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Waffles another end of a great show with no FIGHTING!

WAFFLES song starts and the curtain closes


	5. PRANK WAR!

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

The WAFFLES song ends

Today we have NO ONE!

Waffles: today is the annual **PRANK WARRRRRR! **

Fraser: we pick teams on two shows and then PLAY!

Girl with pen: 1st we have the TOUBLE BITCHES F princess and PB

Girl with pen: 2nd we have the EPIC TWO Fin and Jake

Girl with pen: 3rd we have the TWO SLACKERS Mordo and Rigs

Girl with pen: 4th we have the CRAZY HIGH FIVES Mitch and High-Five Ghost

Girl with pen: I will not enter there are not enough people but there will be in the next episode there will be a contest that will be joining the show PERMANETLY!

Girl with pen: last but not least the GREAK FREAK WAFFLE TEAM!

Fraser and Waffles: LET THE PRANK WAR **BEGIN!**

Every team got a main pranking idem war things and scattered

GREAK FREAK WAFFLE TEAM is going after the EPIC TWO and when they found them Fraser threw pies right in Jakes FACE! Waffles went after Fin but Fin was long gone somewhere else in the studio.

Girl with pen: SO FAR GREAK FREAK WAFFLE TEAM has no players out EPIC TWO have Fin left TOUBLE BITCHES are hiding all safe and CRAZY HIGH FIVES is going to ambush a team!

Waffles: Fraser scout out over there so if we get ambushed I will be alive or the other way around

Fraser: got it

PB: FP (F princess) you go that way and take out Fraser with our confetti guns

FP: k you go and attack Waffles

The team set out after Fraser and Waffles

When the two girls set out Waffles ambushed them with pies, Fraser stayed back and fired the catapult full of PIES!

PB and FP were **OUT **

PB: SHIT!

FP: REALLY AMBUSHING THEM!

PB: well sorry BITCH!

FP: just SHUT THE HELL UP!

Waffles and Fraser took out Mordo and Rigs easily

Mitch and High-Five Ghost took out Fin with their stolen confetti guns!

It all came down to the GREAK FREAK WAFFLE TEAM! And CRAZY HIGH FIVES!

Waffles: Fraser get all the pies left and put them in the pie catapult

Fraser: I'm shooting them

Mitch shoots their first PRANK idem whoopee cushions

For the first time ever there was FARTING PIES!

The pies and cushions collided and no one got pranked

Waffles: the pies weren't our first choice we took them from Mordo and Rigs, our first idem was

NINJA WAFFLES!

Waffles and Fraser took out High-Five Ghost

Mitch took off his shirt and flung it at Fraser it hit and Fraser was out ;(

It all came down to Waffles and Mitch

Waffles: you're going down

Mitch: right back at ya

Mitch had one last whoopee cushion

And Waffles had one last NINJA WAFFLE

They both attacked…..one person came out of that studio not pranked and that was

MITCH!

Waffles: good game

Girl with pen: looks like we have a new member to join the show

Mitch: I would like that but I work at the park so I will make it sometimes

Waffles: that's one more end of a show with NO FIGHTING!

In the background you can hear two very mad princesses fighting

PB: YOU LOST THE WHOLE GAME!

FP: nice try but you lost it BITCH!

Waffles: STOP FIGHTING!

PB: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

FP: YEAH!

FP and PB start attacking Waffles

Waffles: help!

Fraser: um stop the show

WAFFLES start playing and the curtain closes

**SORRY SO SHORT I NEED TO DO SOME WORK!**


	6. INTO FRASERS DREAMS PART 1

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

**TRAVILING INTO FRASER'S ****DREAMS****!**** PART 1**

**WARNING**

**This story will be LONG**

BEFORE ANYTHING Mitch was fired for taking off his shirt too much and was replaced by Caleb

The WAFFLES song ends

Waffles: Today we NO ONE!

Waffles: and we are talking about what goes on in Frasers head

Girl with pen: probably nothing

Fraser: I'm right here

Girl with pen: I know

Waffles: anyway what does go on in Frasers Head?

Girl with pen: what if we could go into his dreams

Fraser: that would be AWESOME!

Waffles I could arrange that

Girl with pen: COOL!

Waffles: so who want's go into Frasers Dreams

Girl with pen: I DO

Fraser: wait can I?

Waffles: no you idiot

Girl with pen: I second that

_Right after _

Fraser: I second that

Girl with pen: Two for Two YEAH!

Fraser: I SECOND! SECOND! That

Girl with pen: you can't do that

Fraser: yes I can

Girl with pen: so saying I second that after someone said it is wrong but saying I SECOND! SECOND! That is fine

Fraser: YEP

Girl with pen: I am defiantly going into his dreams

_Mutters under her breath "and mess it up even more" _

Waffles calls up his mad evil doctor

Waffles: he will be here in 5 minutes so we could play truth or dare

Fraser: I'm up for truth or dare

Girl with pen: same

Waffles: ok I'll go first

Waffles: Fraser truth or dare

Fraser: um are there any more choices

Waffles: NO!

Fraser: can I have a hint

Waffles: you don't need a HINT just pick truth or dare

Fraser: is or an option

_Girl with pen laughing her head off _

Waffles: NOOOOO!

Waffles: Just pick TRUTH!

Fraser: ok dare

Girl with pen: *face palm* *face palm* *face palm*

Waffles: I dare you to let us mess with your dreams

Fraser: NOOOOO not neon cat

Fraser: FINE _crying his eyes out _

Girl with pen: stop being such a baby were just going to mess with your dreams and maybe you brain

Fraser: YES you can get my brain out from captivity

Waffles: what?!

Fraser: nothing you will find out later hopefully

Girl with pen: hopefully?

The mad evil doctor arrives

Mad evil doctor: my name is Rupert

Waffles: ok can you get me and girl with pen into Frasers dreams

Rupert: yep anything is possible if I just make a machine

**One day passes **

Rupert walks in on the group eating popcorn

Rupert: hello I am done with the dream machine 2000

Waffles: YES!

Girl with pen: awesome!

Rupert gets the machine up and running

Rupert: all you have to do is jump into the portal you have one whole day to go in then you will be sucked out rom Fraser's dreams until one whole day passes!

Waffles and Girl with pen jump into the portal with a wave

**CLIFF HANGER! **

Part 2 is coming out soon


	7. authors block IDEAS PLEASE!

**THE WAFFLES SHOW IDEAS **

**FOR TRAVELING INTO FRASER'S ****DREAMS**** PART 2 **

**Please give me ideas for the episode by PMing me**


	8. INTO FRASERS DREAMS PART 2

**THE WAFFLES SHOW **

**TRAVILING INTO FRASER'S ****DREAMS****!**** PART 2**

**WARNING**

**This story will be LONG **

Sorry about being inactive

**I think it is going to be a 4 part episode so just to WARN you**

Caleb will not be in any going into Fraser's dreams episodes

The WAFFLES song ends

Where we left off Girl with pen and Waffles were entering the portal to Frasers DREAMS!

They had just entered Frasers Dreams

Waffles: that was AWESOME!

Girl with pen: yeah that was pretty cool

They both stopped just looking ahead for miles there were neon cats saying "meow" over and over

Then they heard it the Derp song playing nonstop

Waffles: well this is going to be really annoying

_Girl with pen was smirking _

Girl with pen: I second that

She burst out in laughter

Fraser: I can hear you

Waffles: HOW?!

Fraser: um it's my Dreams I can control them

Girl with pen: GREAT!

Fraser: fine I won't bother you but a tip for later **PLEASE DO NOT KILL NEON CAT **

Girl with pen: fine _sighs madly _

Waffles: let's go

Girl with pen: ok

They walked for miles but never got tired finally they came to a **VERY** large dome like shaped containment

Waffles: what the heck is this?

Girl with pen: I do not know but I wanna find out

All of a sudden **Double Stuffed** **Oreo Guards** came out of nowhere and said leave NOW

(Sorry but I am stealing this from wreck it ralph)

**Oreo Guards**: Oreo! Oreo! Oreo! Oreo! Oreo! Oreo!

Waffles: we don't want any trouble

**Oreo Guards**: ok then **LEAVE! **

They left as quickly as possible

Waffles: why is the purple sky changing into a deep red?

Girl with pen: I don't know

Just then a **GIANT**

**CLIFF HANGER!**


End file.
